


for a moment like this

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: It’s such an obvious reason why Minhyun needs to be rooming with Jisung





	for a moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> because I just watched them on Happy Together again and it surely brings back floods of memories :)  
> and basically, the rest of the members are appears for shortwhile  
> squint! and you'll find everyone :D
> 
> notes:  
> magnae line are very much innocent and oblivious here

_“Really.” Minhyun said bashfully. “I don’t have any real dating experience when I was younger.” He continues. “It was all cyber dating that I mastered of.”_

_The studio shook in laughter for some brief moment after Minhyun said his statement, face blush into pink tint that smeared across his face. Jisung, who sit next to him, opted to laugh all along._

The real life Jisung snickers behind his phone screen, sitting leisurely on top of the plush mattress on a hotel room after finished a quick wash up when their overseas schedule ended. His roommate or also known as his real life boyfriend is nowhere to be seen at this moment.

Jisung continues to watch for quite some times, giving off screen comment here and there, not even realize for shuffling steps walking closer. The brunette glances up when he heard a voice and smiles to the younger male, letting Minhyun to give a peck on Jisung’s lips.

“What’s so funny, hyung?” Minhyun glances to Jisung’s phone screen, showing their old variety show where he and Jisung, along with the other boys were become a guest. He laughs when the screen opts to showing their poor attempt of acting as a couple.

“I’m really doomed at that time, you know.” Minhyun retreats himself, packs out his luggage to get a fresh shirt and sweatpants. “I really don’t have any idea to say and embarrassed myself.”

Jisung chuckles moderately. “But, you are cute, with blushing and everything.”

“I can’t help that I’m easily blushing.” Minhyun says, strides to the bathroom, passing Jisung whom makes a mocking expression on his face. He halts his step before walking into the hotel bathroom, turns his head to his boyfriend direction, with a glimpse of mischievous smile. “Hyung, are you planning to sleep early tonight?”

“I don’t know.” The brunette male replies, eyes still glued to the screen. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” Minhyun’s voice then heard quite afar. “I’ve just thinking that we’ve never been rooming for such a long time, so _you know_.” He puts his suggestive smile while looking into his reflection at the mirror and laughs heartily when he heard the older male shout at the top of his lungs.

“YAH! Hwang Minhyun, you’re a pervert!”

“But you’re in love with this pervert, hyung!” Minhyun shouts with the same strength before slams the door shut, chuckling again because he knows that Jisung’s face will turns as red as tomato right now. He loves teasing his boyfriend but opted to have a quick wash up for now.

Jisung glances up when Minhyun strides out from the bathroom few minutes later, looking all fresh with such a wet hair. The younger male quickly notices the gaze from the other male behind him as he is about to dry his hair and he just scoffs lightly.

“What, hyung?” He put his teasing tone. “Can’t you wait until I dry my hair first?”

Jisung blushed noticeably, but he managed to crack a voice. “W-what?” He asks back, dryly. “I should wait you for what, Minhyun-ah?”

Minhyun chuckles again, ruffles his own hair before turning the dryer on that makes a soft buzzing sound as their background. Jisung is back to his phone screen again, probably continuing to watch some videos as Minhyun will takes quite some time to dry his hair. But, after seconds, the older male can’t help to stifle a yawn.

When Minhyun is finished to dry his hair, he glances up to see his boyfriend reflection that quite dozing off. Minhyun can’t help but smiles warmly as much as he knows that they won’t have many chances to be rooming together again in near future – _Minhyun should think much cheaper bribe to whoever will be Jisung’s roommate later on_ – so he can’t back off his plan today. Their flight is quite in the afternoon, so they probably have few more hours to sleep after their _activity_ tonight.

The bed weighs down when Minhyun slides himself next to Jisung whom blinks his eyes open slowly, eyes looking somewhat hazy. Minhyun ruffles his boyfriend dark locks with utmost affection. “You’re dozing off, hyung.”

“Am I?” His tone quite slurred and Minhyun just smiles. “What time is it now?”

“Quite minutes past ten, I believe.” Minhyun said because he just glanced up to his phone on the night stand and Jisung just put his own phone next to Minhyun’s. He can’t help but teases his boyfriend again. “Do you want to _start_ early, hyung?”

Jisung could feel a heat creeping up his face right now because of Minhyun blunt words. He really didn’t believe that the younger male is not having any dating experience before, quoting Minhyun’s own statement, because how smooth he is with his words right now. Jisung would scoff back if Minhyun didn’t press Jisung’s quite smaller body to the mattress and start to kiss him.

It started with few chaste kisses, giggles, kisses again along with loving gaze on each other dark orbs before they actually deepen the kiss altogether. Their lips move languidly against each other for some few moments and make Jisung moans softly into the kisses. They break apart with panting breath and mouth slightly ajar before giggles together.

“How long we haven’t kissed like that?” Minhyun asks, tone dripping with slight amusement. “Isn’t it a good thing that we’re rooming together today, hyung?”

Jisung reaches out his hands to ruffles Minhyun’s blonde fringe whilst giving his reply. “Yeah, that’s quite a while, but –“ Jisung quirks an eyebrow suspiciously. “How could you bribe Jihoon to switch the room with you because I believe that boy said that he misses to be rooming with me earlier?”

Minhyun rolls his eyes playfully. “Oh, you know about that?” He asks back. “Well, it costs me an exclusive dinner date with the entire magnae line when we’re back to Seoul later on, how does it convince you?”

The brunette chuckles heartily. “Really?” He smiles while rolls his eyes quite surprisingly. “That’s costs you a lot to rooming with me tonight, babe.”

Minhyun stole a kiss before given his reply. “I’d do every thing for you, love.” He kisses again. “I’m sure that we’ll make it worth, though.”

Another blush creeping up Jisung’s face and Minhyun just kisses him again. They are making up the time when they are not being able to be together despite being in the same group. Their schedule is somewhat crazy and both of them usually satisfied themselves with only a rushed quickie in a quiet morning or in between schedule. So, Jisung actually felt really thankful with Minhyun’s effort today.

A quiet moan heard when Minhyun trailing his tongue on the exposed skin between the older neck and the juncture of his shoulder before gives a soft bite to the pale skin as he quickly soothes with a kiss. The purplish bruise beautifully bloom a while later. One following by another one and another.

While he is not decorated Jisung’s pale skin with his artwork, Minhyun would slips his hands beneath the older shirt, riling it up until he met with soft twin buds on Jisung’s chest. His thumbs will work simultaneously to caressing the buds, taking turns with his sucking to make it as hard as possible. Minhyun then shed the shirt, tossed it carelessly on the floor as he does the same with his own shirt.

Jisung would kiss Minhyun again and again because how much he missed his boyfriend’s taste on his own lips. They haven’t kiss like a millennia and Minhyun just let him because he felt the same. Jisung is always within his reach, but they can’t be closer like they intended to be, because there always a member or two that needed to be taking care of. Almost every time.

Minhyun felt a hand placed on the firm muscles of his torso and he smiles. He has been work out rather regularly with Daniel these days and satisfied with the result. Jisung is satisfied too.

“How’s that?” Minhyun asks, gestured Jisung’s hands on Minhyun’s hard as rock abs under his palm. The older likes the feeling of every dips and curves in beneath as he glanced up to meet Minhyun’s eyes.

“I love it.” Jisung says, eyes crinkles into crescent. “But I love your baby tummy more.” He teases.

Minhyun groans lightly. “Oh, stop it, hyung.” He whines. “It’s just one time and everyone still tease me about that these days.”

“Because you are cute when you’re blushing, Hwang.” Jisung says, stealing a kiss before his eyes followed Minhyun’s movement to the lower part of Jisung’s body. He didn’t even protest when Minhyun slips his hands under the brunette loose shorts. The blonde male then caresses the limp flesh, stroking it lightly and a clear, sharp intake of breath heard within seconds.

“See? It’s easy to make you quiet, hyung.” Minhyun overlooks the brunette before him with an amused smile, hands working diligently beneath the clothes friction. “Is it good?”

Jisung says nothing, but to let out such a moan to verbally voicing out his feeling right now. He always feels good whenever Minhyun touches him, even it’s just a light brush of their hands, interlaced fingers, hugging each other or a moment just like this.

Minhyun shed the last friction of Jisung’s clothes and such a beautiful thing comes in his view. He lingers his eyes longer to Jisung’s half hardening cock and it didn’t go unnoticed by the older male, makes Jisung blushed even more.

“W-what?” He managed to crack such a raspy voice.

The blonde male glanced up, uttered his most desired words for the night without even feeling ashamed a little bit. “I’m just thinking it would be good if you stick up your dick straight into my ass, hyung.” He smirked rather bravely.

“Hwang Minhyun!” Jisung shrieks surprisingly, a heat rising on his cheeks. “How could you even say that?”

The said male raises his eyebrows in amusement. “Why not, Jisung hyung?” He asks. “I haven’t felt you for quite a long time now.”

If Minhyun is easily blushing in front of the camera, it would be Jisung’s turn to blush out anytime and anywhere with Minhyun’s blunt remarks. The younger seems to have two different personalities in such one body and actually Jisung didn’t mind that. He just loves Minhyun as Minhyun.

The brunette then sighs in defeat as Minhyun put his suggestive smile once again. “Okay.” He replies. “But do not even complain if your back hurts by tomorrow, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun smiles gleefully before climbs back down, making a quick slurping noise that startled Jisung.

“Sure, I won’t, hyung.”

 

###

 

Minhyun managed to pulls out a loud moan and a scream to his name in barely a minute later when he put Jisung’s lengthy girth on his rather sinful mouth, makes a delicious slurping noise in between. The older put another sharp intake of breath when Minhyun hollowed his cheeks and make a loud pop noise before continuing to work diligently on Jisung’s girth.

Jisung still amazed how his boyfriend still looks gorgeous even the said male now is stretching his mouth around Jisung’s cock, caring nothing but to pleasing his lover only. Minhyun coated Jisung’s girth with more saliva before he takes it mouthful again, working his mouth into utmost attempt. The older male shouldn’t feel more aroused just by an obscene sight of his boyfriend slurping his cock rather deliciously, but he actually did.

Minhyun’s cock twitching under his sweatpants when he overlooks at the brunette whom looks at him and his lewd action with such a hazy eyes, because his lover looks – _looks_ – so beautiful. Jisung’s unwavering gaze somehow fueled him more to take the older male deeper and deeper into his sinful mouth. Minhyun silently make a challenging gaze and Jisung’s respond is quite pleasing him.

The brunette makes a deep single roll on his hips and it takes Minhyun’s utmost effort to not choking on it on the very first try. Jisung’s rather lengthy girth brushes his throat lightly but as greedy as Minhyun wants it to be, he stretches his mouth wider to take his entire lover cock and please the older male even more.

So, Jisung rolls his hips again and again and again, until the blunt tip of his cock hit Minhyun’s throat eventually. Minhyun makes unpleasant choking noise but neither of them would care about it right now as the hitting pace gradually increasing. The blonde male will hollowed his cheeks for some moment, makes such a low grunt comes out from the brunette above him.

“Shit, Minhyunnie.” Jisung’s rather hoarse voice audibly heard when Minhyun did the same motion for countless time, taking turns with Jisung hitting Minhyun’s throat with his lengthy girth. Minhyun can’t help but twitching again and his eyes turn darkening.

Jisung’s cock is slick with Minhyun’s saliva when they parting apart almost forcefully, much into Jisung’s effort not to explode if he stays longer on Minhyun’s mouth. The latter didn’t say something when Jisung turns the younger male on his back, shed his sweatpants in one swift motion. Minhyun looks all so expectant and Jisung can’t help but chuckles lightly.

“So eager, aren’t you, babe?” He says rather with a loud voice as he plants a kiss on the other’s lips before trailing on the exposed skin under his palms. If Jisung looks quite pale, Minhyun surely has a fair skin.

Jisung makes an equal – _or so he thought_ – purple bruises along the juncture of Minhyun’s neck and shoulder blades and he would love it when Minhyun didn’t put an extra concealer to cover it when they are on board by tomorrow. He loves to show it off to the world that Hwang Minhyun is belonged to Yoon Jisung only.

Minhyun managed to snickers when Jisung looks like he admiring his beautiful work. “You’re such an exhibitionist, hyung.” He glanced up to his lover. “How’d you know that I didn’t bring my turtleneck shirt along with me today?”

Jisung smirk before put not so chaste kiss on Minhyun’s lips. “I’m such a clever, don’t you remember, Hwang?”

The laughs reverberates on Minhyun chest before it gets muffled with Jisung skillful mouth and a soft gasp heard in between when Jisung didn’t put any warning to grab Minhyun’s waiting cock. The younger male deepen the kiss as he pulls Jisung’s nape closer as Jisung makes a mild stroking to Minhyun’s rather slick girth.

“Geez, you’re suffocating me, Minhyunnie.” Jisung hisses when they parting the kiss, but Minhyun is all giggles. “I don’t want to die young, you know.”  

The blonde didn’t reply to the sarcastic remarks as he let out a loud moan because Jisung’s mouth without any warning – _again_ – attacking Minhyun’s cock in mouthful way. He swallows rather hard, stretches his mouth even wider because he didn’t even remember last time that Minhyun’s cock become so much heavy and thick like this.

Jisung bobs his head in very rhythmical way, gaining more and more shaky breath from the younger male beneath him in the silence of their room, combined with the dirty slurping noises that Jisung eagerly made. He cares nothing in the world for this moment to happen, not even his title as a leader of the ultra famous idol group for the entire nation. He cares for Minhyun pleasurable state only.

So, he let it happen when Minhyun makes a deep roll of hips in order to Jisung to take him almost fully. His lover cock is all thick and heavy, and when it finally gets deeper to hit his throat, he chokes himself.

The brunette didn’t even remember when Minhyun put a tight grip on his dark locks, guiding him further away and abuse his throat. Jisung would cough every now and then because Minhyun gradually fasten his pace. When he seems that he can’t take it, Jisung pulls away himself and Minhyun whines at the lost of contact.

“You really want me to die young, don’t you?” Jisung coughs hardly but Minhyun only looks at him with such a grin and Jisung knows that he is too weak for that. Jisung is weak for whatever that screams Hwang Minhyun.

“Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly. “I’m just too carried away.”

Jisung puffs out a heavy sigh but smiles before Minhyun’s hands reaches out for a consolation kiss. The blonde ruffles Jisung dark locks before utter his apology. “Do I hurt you?”

The brunette shakes his head but Minhyun keep kissing him again and again, before make both of them giggles. A hushed whisper of _I love you_ echoing in the silence of the room and Jisung just felt his heart so content and about to burst in happiness.

“Why are you so cheesy today?” Jisung asks when he placed himself atop the younger male, sitting briefly on the muscled thighs. “Do you want me to do something, hm?”

Minhyun is sporting a suggestive smirk. “Do I have to tell you what to do?” He asks rather bravely because they actually know what they are about to do next, but Jisung just wants to prolong this moment. It’s such a rare chance for them to be such personally appreciative within the four bedroom wall, pouring all the love that they feel toward each other.

“No.” Jisung singsongs, slides out himself before gestured his lover to turns into their favorite position, Minhyun is in all four. “I’d like to find it myself what I have to do with you, baby.” He teases Minhyun with a light slap on the younger male cheeky fat ass, earns such a delightful moan for the thing is about to come.

The brunette trails his fingers along the rim above Minhyun entrance, back and forth, making such a soft whimper escape from the blonde male. Jisung graciously put a sneaky thumb just to tease Minhyun’s eagerly waiting entrance and the younger between the two whines.

Jisung chuckles but let his less calloused index finger, already coated with his saliva, to slips without any warning and Minhyun gasping lightly. He pushes further and the blonde let out another sharp intake of breath, before slides out eventually. Minhyun, between the second intrusions of Jisung’s lewd finger, finally managed to say something.

“Hyung.” He calls in and Jisung replies with uncaring hum. “I already prepare- _Ah-_!”

It hits his prostate, Minhyun makes sure himself. Jisung rather slender fingers already found its way to Minhyun’s sweet spot and slides out half before hitting the same spot again. Minhyun moans rather loudly this time and it drumming in such a delight way into Jisung ears.

He becomes abusive because Minhyun is eagerly thrusting back to Jisung’s finger and elicits such another delightful moan. His cock twitching and hardening, begging to get such warmth from Minhyun’s inside and he actually couldn’t wait. After few more thrusts and a loud whine from Minhyun, Jisung is finally lining up his heavy and thick girth on his lover entrance.

A slap, pair of hands smearing on his cheeky ass and few thrusts before it finally settled, a pair of flat thighs pressed on his own, makes Minhyun moans loudly. The long awaiting moment is finally come and he only could feel heat every where. On his skin, on his face, on his neglected girth and especially it burns on his inside. It’s been such a long time that he didn’t even remember last time that Jisung’s cock is so thick and heavy like this.

The body that so flushed behind Minhyun’s own holds his waist ever too tight to the flesh as Minhyun could feel Jisung possessiveness toward him. It supposed to be suffocating if someone becomes so possessed but Minhyun likes it, loves it even. He knows because he exactly does the same towards Jisung, albeit lightly.

“I won’t go slow, Minhyunnie.” The voice is somehow deep, quite raspy and sends a shiver down to his spine directly. His own cock twitching and immediately bouncing when Jisung makes his first thrust, second, third and countless thrusts after. Minhyun is moaning ever so loudly along the increasing pace of Jisung’s stab inside his tight ass.

Jisung really didn’t go slow as Minhyun already sporting a shaky breath within minutes with much deeper and harder slams every time he presses further. Minhyun’s face fall flat to the plush pillow as Jisung drilling him impossibly deeper, make a hit and miss with Minhyun’s prostate. The younger wails when the few thrust after, Jisung seems fasten his pace again.

“ _Ah-_ hyung. _Ah-_!”

Minhyun is trying to pushes back for everything that Jisung trying to presses up on his tight ass but Jisung seems to stab him deeper, harder. The blonde cries when the older male makes another hit and miss against his sweet spot again and it earned him a loud slap on his fat ass cheek with Jisung’s rather free hand.

Their ragged breath is the not the only sound echoing in the room. A squelching noise of skin clasping, a loud moan, mewl, a lowly grunt and everything in between just combined to make such a filthy scene. It looks like nothing can stop them now, not even a soft knock on the door, but it actually did.

“Hyung, are you already sleeping?” A voice sound muffled from the door and Minhyun clasped his mouth as Jisung groans before halt his movement. “Hyung?”

The other voice chimes in. “Looks like they are already sleeping, Jihoonnie.” Minhyun could make an outline of a crisp voice of their main vocal, Jaehwan. “Let’s ask if Jinyoung or Daehwi have a spare for it.”

They make sure that the steps are already gone, before Jisung burst into laughter. Minhyun heaves a relief sigh and mumble under his breath but still clear for Jisung to hear. “I thought we’re going to get caught.”

“Jesus.” It’s Jisung speaks. “It somehow become more thrilling, isn’t it?”

“Hyung! _Ah-_!” Minhyun is about to whine but he moans so loudly because Jisung already angling his hips again. “Hyung!”

“Let’s just finish what we’re doing right now, okay?”

Jisung is not even need a verbal reply because Minhyun that screaming out the brunette name is already enough for him. They just need finish for the rest and catching up some sleep before their flight later on. So, Jisung never ever back down his pace.

He stabs deeper so Minhyun cries because Jisung never makes any hit or miss against Minhyun’s prostate. His own cock throbbing because sometime Minhyun would clench his wall rather purposely to make him let out such a groan. If Jisung keeps on his rhythm, he believes that both of them will burst themselves anytime soon.

As if on cue, Minhyun starts whine in no time. His neglected cock that is begging to be touch, already dripping on his precum.

“Hyung, I’m close.” The blonde said between his panting breath and Jisung rhythm become more frantic. He looks like that he is already close to his limit and another clench on Minhyun tight’s ass didn’t help him to stay any longer, so he pulls out rather quickly and turns Minhyun around, opening the latter mouth rather roughly.

Minhyun swallows Jisung’s cock hardly whilst his hand stroking his own girth mildly. One tight grip on the blonde hair sending them to reach the said fantasy. Jisung spurting an endless white string of cum into his lover willing throat and even Minhyun is trying to take it all, he couldn’t. Jisung takes no time to help Minhyun reach his own, crashing their lips together so he has a taste of his own on Minhyun’s mouth as his hands gripping on the heavy girth if his lover.

“C’mon, love.” He said with a rather harsh pump, moving along with Minhyun’s hands on the blonde lengthy girth. “Cum for me, for us.”

One rough strokes and Minhyun is all over the edge. He pulled Jisung closer as his own body shaking for good, bursting out the white, thick liquid on their hands. Minhyun muffled a whimper when his body jolts for another long, good cum.

“Shit.” Jisung groans when his hands are smearing with a good amount of his lover’s cum. They surely go overboard this time. “It’s such a full load.”

Minhyun laugh weakly before collapsed on the plush mattress as Jisung is sliding out to the bathroom and back with wet towel, cleaning up the mess on Minhyun’s hands and every other part of it. When he throws the wet towel back to the bathroom sink and strides to the room, Minhyun is already fast asleep. The older male just put a quick peck before dashing out for a quick wash up.

On the next day, Minhyun wakes up rather early in the morning and feels so much sticky before he remembers that he has fallen asleep right after their activity. Jisung shifts a little when he felt the bed dip but didn’t make such attempt to wake up, so Minhyun let him to catch some sleep. He finished wash up quickly and there is a soft knock on the door when he just strides out from the bathroom.

“Hyung?”

It’s Jihoon voice he supposed, the same mumbled tone like he heard last night. Minhyun opens the door whilst quirk an eyebrow. “What is it, Jihoonie?”

“Hyung, may I borrow a charger for a while? My phone is dead since last night and I lost mine somewhere. The others didn’t have any spare, so I might borrow yours or Jisung hyung, perhaps?”

Minhyun shrugs casually. “Mine is okay.” He then said, gesturing Jihoon to enter the room. “Wait, let me find it first.” He rummages his bag.

“Jesus.” Minhyun heard Jihoon hisses after dipping down himself on the empty spot next to Jisung whom still curled up to the opposite side. “Jisung hyung really sleeping like a log, doesn’t he, hyung?” Jihoon sneers.

Minhyun just chuckles at the remarks. “Let him be.” He glances briefly over Jihoon’s shoulder with such a loving gaze, before back to rummage his other bag. “Oh- here it is.” He then handed the phone charger and Jihoon is quickly rolling up from the bed.

“Thank you, hyung.” He shouts rather energetically for such a quiet morning, earns a sleepy grumble from the older male as Minhyun ushers him to go out. “You didn’t forget your promise, right, hyung?”

The blonde nods before slams the door shut and strides back only to find a half asleep Jisung is waking up sitting nearly at the edge of the bed, hair sticking out everywhere. Minhyun chuckles before ruffles the brunette hair lovingly. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Jisung mumbles an unclear _‘good morning, too’_ and letting Minhyun to give a peck before drags the sleepy Jisung to the bathroom, announcing that the flight will be in three hours, so he better dress up quickly. They then gather for breakfast with the other members and dragging along their luggage. Jisung’s mother hen nature quickly comes up when the youngest line start to bothering him or just bickering with each other. Minhyun laughs lightly from the place he seated himself on.

“Where is Daniel and Seongwoo?” Jisung makes a quick attendance check of the members. “They should be here in thirty minutes or I will drag their ass here.” He huffs.

“Oh- there they are.” Someone shouts behind him – _probably Guanlin_ – waving excitedly to the pair. “Hyung!”

Jisung turns on his heel and looking at a widely – _too widely_ – grinning Daniel in tows with a yawning Seongwoo behind him. Such a contrast to be seen as Jisung probably suspect that the pair is doing their _night_ activity as well because his hawk eyes can spot few purplish blotch that trying to be hidden under a scarf on both Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s neck.

The pair seated directly across Jisung and Minhyun, scattered by few members in between. Even in a hushed tone, Jisung could see that Seongwoo is scowling at Daniel under his eyelashes and the younger male grins sheepishly.

Jisung then glanced at Minhyun, spotting that the blonde male looks ever so fine after such a thrilling adventure last night. He then leans leisurely to his seat, asking with the same hushed tone to the younger male, hoping no one listen, even Daehwi sitting next to him but that boy is busy fiddling over his phone.

“You okay, right?”

Minhyun quirks an eyebrow. “I am.” He replies casually. “Why?”

Jisung shakes his head. “No. Nothing.” He smiles. “I’m glad.”

“Ah-“ Minhyun is quick to catch. “You asked about last night, though?”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Nothing. Forget it.”

At the same time, they heard a loud yelp across him and Daniel is wincing in pain, holding his knees, followed by a furious Seongwoo stomping off his feet and seated on the empty chair next to Minhyun. Both he and Minhyun are looking at each other before the blonde nudging on Seongwoo sides.

“What happened, Seongwoo?”

“Nothing. I just was having lack of sleep and Daniel just being ridiculous about something.”

Jisung hums in reply and didn’t want to pry anything further. Minhyun then leans to whisper so quietly and it makes Jisung blushes immediately.

“Good to know that you sleeping like a log, hyung, so you don’t probably know what I am doing later while you are sleeping.” He winks suggestively when Jisung rolls his eyes again. “Do you?”

This time, Minhyun let out a loud yelp and a gasp from Sungwoon whom suddenly passed behind them.

“Oh my god! What I just heard, you two? Don’t taint my innocence such in the morning, Minhyunnie.”

By then, Seongwoo just laughs by Sungwoon’s antic whilst Daehwi, Woojin and the entire magnae line, who happened to seat themselves side by side, blinks rather confusedly.

“W-what are you talking about, hyung?”

By this, Jisung better choose to facepalmed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reaching this end <3  
> kudos and comments are always lovely~


End file.
